


And They Were Roommates

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Oh my god, they wereroommates.





	And They Were Roommates

Cas got very, very very, _very very **very**_ lucky in the roommate assignments this semester.

* * *

Cas was so anxious in the weeks leading up to leaving for college. He wasn’t worried about his classes, it was everything _else_. He’d never been away from home like this before. What if he didn’t like his roommate? What if he couldn’t sleep in his dorm bed? What if the room was too small for all their stuff?

Turns out he didn’t need to worry about any of it. His roommate Dean is the most beautiful, most wonderful person he’s ever met. He sleeps fantastically every night in Dean’s strong arms. And getting rid of the other bed has opened up so much space in their room, they’re thinking of setting up a little “home theater” kind of thing.

* * *

They’re two healthy, fully grown, corn-fed Kansas boys trying to fit into one narrow dorm-issued XL twin bed but they make it work. They make it work.

* * *

Cas had wanted to move off campus; the dorm experience had not been a good one for him, and he’d wanted his own space. His new apartment wasn’t _completely_ his own space, though – rent was too much for him to afford on his own, so he’d had to advertise for a roommate.

He’d had to interview a few prospects before he’d found Dean, but he’s so glad he did. The green-eyed engineering major is the most wonderful man he’s ever met. They progressed rapidly from sharing an apartment to sharing a bed, and if Cas has his way they’ll be sharing the rest of their lives.

* * *

The deal is this: Dean cooks, Cas washes up. All of the chores are split this way. It’s an amicable arrangement that’s worked well ever since they became roommates a year ago. Lately, though, Dean has been getting subtle hints from Cas that maybe he’d like to be a little _more_ than roommates…

**Author's Note:**

> Images are from a deleted tumblr, [luciddreaming](http://luciddrreaming.tumblr.com/post/18219201481), [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/92675374823/lovehouse), [Abteblu](http://abteblu.tumblr.com/post/146424084635), and [Quality Gay Erotica](https://qualitygayerotica.tumblr.com/post/150462184848).


End file.
